wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Eggs
Dragon eggs, the only known method of dragon reproduction, take about a year to hatch and must be kept warm at all times, with the exception of IceWing eggs. Usually, more than one egg is laid, and these groups of eggs are called clutches. Hard impacts may shatter them, and sometimes when the mother is ill or malnourished, they can come out cracked, and won’t hatch. MudWing Bigwings (Clay being a prime example) always hatch first and instinctively help the other eggs in their clutch to hatch by cracking them open. Some special dragons are detectable by differences in their eggs, like a blood-red MudWing egg indicates that the dragonet hatched from it will have fireproof scales (Like Clay). NightWings who have hatched from silver eggs (as opposed to 'ebony black' ones) will have either telepathy, precognition, or both depending on the number of full moons in the sky during their hatching. If an egg is unusually large, it may have twins. If it is a SkyWing egg, one of the twins (Example being Peril and her brother) may absorb the other twin‘s fire, leaving one with too much fire, and the other with little to none. Tribe Eggs IceWings - Eggs are kept in freezing hatcheries or buried in snow, and can be pale blue, white with a hint of blue, or a light blue with white snowflakes near the top. MudWings - Eggs are most likely shades of brown, sometimes amber. They are kept in nests made of mud and then abandoned by the dragonet’s mother for them to hatch on their own. When the eggs are blood-red, it indicates a dragonet with the ability to withstand the effects of heat and fire. NightWings - Eggs are described as ebony black in Moon Rising, and are shown with silver dots in the updated Wings of Fire trailer. If placed under the light of at least one full moon until hatching, the egg will turn silver, and the dragonet will either have the powers of telepathy or precognition. Under two full moons, both powers will appear. Three makes the powers stronger, though it was once thought to give the dragonet animus powers. RainWings - Eggs have smooth, pale shells, and the whole tribe’s eggs are all kept in one of three RainWing hatcheries. These hatcheries are egg-like in shape and made of wood and leaves. The eggs’ color is whiteish-silverish but is shown in The Hidden Kingdom ''to have 'shimmering colors' when the dragonet is close to hatching, which might mean they could be iridescent. 'SandWings' - Eggs are carefully placed together in clutches, sometimes in the sand to keep warm. They are pale yellow or white-yellow, normally the color of the sand. 'SkyWings' - Eggs are a pale color, likely red, orange, or red-gold. The dragonets have been shown to be raised in a Wingery, a place for young dragonets to grow and play, similar to a human daycare. 'SeaWings' - Eggs are typically shades of blue or green and are kept in underwater hatcheries. The SeaWing queen keeps her eggs in a separate hatchery, called the Royal Nursery. [[HiveWings|'HiveWings']] - Eggs are white and kept in hatcheries in groups. Trivia * Hybrid eggs of any tribes might differ in looks from the purebred eggs, due to the differences between the hybrid's parents. * The eggs we have seen hatching in the series are, in this order: Auklet, Moon, Darkstalker, and Bumblebee. * Clay was shown hatching in the graphic novel, as well as part of Tsunami's hatching. * Eggs show the outline of the dragonet within them when close to hatching, seen in ''The Lost Heir, and the prologue of Escaping Peril. Gallery AD080A6D-99E4-41C2-824E-E36C16ACF14D.jpeg|Wings of Fire: RainWing Egg 12C355DB-4A74-4DEB-9650-EF2D44DD5F2B.png|Wings of Fire: NightWing/RainWing Hybrid Egg D4CD69C9-C735-4832-BE7B-B793D9F9B88D.png|Wings of Fire: SeaWing/SkyWing Hybrid Egg fr:Œufs de dragons Category:All Tribe History